Law and Order: Criminal Interest
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: AU: There are paths we take in life...These paths differ more than you can imagine.


This is another age old fan fic. I'm sorry for the stupidity of it. Another AU. I combined the original chapters to make this.

WARNING: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE (again)

Law and Order: Criminal Interest

Chapter One: November

An Art Museum

She could defy the laws of gravity. Scaling a building like it was nothing, jumping a roof and disappearing around the corner to where the entrance to the museum was. She had flown through the night, and any witness on the ground would agree. The dark solo figure had flown through the sky. Some could barely make out the edge of a coat whipping in November wind, the heavy bulk of a bag under her right arm, and the soft glint of blonde hair in the roof lights. Others would claim she had white wings etched from silver and a halo of the purest gold. Others would crowd the churches praying that this female demon hadn't corrupted their souls by sight alone. Yes, gravity was no problem.

Doors were no problem either. The bag under her arm carried lock picks, but so many had moved onto computers that they were rarely used. She considered the computers easier. They were so much simpler than humans. Three clicks of a button, and she was in.

She was a shadow in the empty hallway. The lack of guards didn't faze her, and with each step she grew nearer to the security room. Her gloved hands left no trace on the door as it closed behind her. The lone guard never heard her behind him. She lifted her fists over his head...

Central Park

Robert Goren blended into the background of night naturally. Those who passed the bench would not notice the single accompany, and he would not acknowledge them. He didn't move, or even breathe enough to draw the intention anyone. The cold air didn't bother him, but it embraced him, the soft breeze caressing his skin. He didn't feel it. He never felt it and never felt anything else.

He issued a soft jet of air from his nose. The swirl of it in the air in front of him vanished as he focused on it. Everything he focused on vanished, and he was so use to the rejection that he had given up wanting anything that could move. That was why he jumped when a gloved hand closed around his shoulder. No warmth seeped into his skin from the contact of her hand. Love in his life had always been one sided. The last of his warmth slipped into her body and vanished. Rejected again.

"Hello Robert."

Robert Goren turned. His dark brown eyes scanned the woman standing behind him, and he nodded in greeting. Taking her hand he led her around to sit beside him on the bench. She sighed as the moon sparkled softly off of her blonde hair. Robert allowed himself to partake in this little pleasure even though he wasn't supposed to want that pleasure. They were nothing more than business partners. Business partners that lived together because it was easier that way. She sifted closer to him to warm up and waited expectantly.

"How'd it go?" His voice was lined with curiosity, but no louder than the wind. She sighed again and glanced up at the sky. Her ears were used to picking up his quiet voice.

"I got the tapes and the access codes. I can get you as much time as you need Saturday night at the gala." Robert nodded and turned his gaze to the sky.

"It's going to snow again tonight." She moved closer to him, and Robert allowed her to snuggle underneath his arm. He would always let her get closer, if not just to steal his heart piece by piece.

"All the more reason for us to go home then, Robert." She tugged softly at his sleeve and stared up at him. The corners of his lips twitched.

"Anything for you, Alex."

Alexandra Eames, to say it bluntly, was tiny. 5'3' and 101 pounds, she was all muscle. Her arms and legs toned perfectly, a flat stomach, and Robert Goren could wrap his hands around her waist, the tips of the fingers overlapping. Then again, he had long fingers. But maybe this was why people underestimated her.

Robert never did. Since the first time they had meet he had known that she would never ask for help, and never from him. He thoroughly believed that she was the only perfect creature on the planet. Still, nothing is perfect. And Alexandra Eames could not cook worth shit.

He slid the far of peanut butter out of her grip.

"This, Alex, is not a food group." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hungry."

"Then let me cook dinner." She nodded, and he gently picked her up off the counter. "I need this." She smiled and walked down the hall

"Okay then, I'm gonna change into something more comfortable."

He stood in the hallway as the pasta cooked and Alex changed. The mirror in the hallway reflected Alex's back as she pulled open the drawer in her dresser. His fingers itched as she unbuttoned her blouse. He turned and went back to check on the pasta.

Her chest rose every time she breathed in. With every breath her hair fluttered across her face, and with every car that drove by outside her skin was bathed in light. In the dark moments her skin seemed to glow in the darkness, perfection. A siren went off outside, but she did not stir. Finally, after an eternity of stillness she moved. Her body turned onto its side, and her knees curled up towards her chest. Vulnerability did not suit her. She needed protection, she needed him.

Robert watched as Alex continued to curl into a tight ball. All instinct led him to her, to curl up around her and never let her go. To always keep her in his arms. He crossed the barrio into her room. With each step he feared her awakening. If she were to know...To see him like this...

He lowered himself to the bed, sitting with his back to the headboard. His fingers brushed back her hair to reveal her face. He traced her eyes and lips, and with each touch he died. Alex was all he ever wanted, but some people never get what they want. He knew she would never stay. No one ever did. They used him and left, them with everything and him with nothing. It was not better to have loved and lost. When you finally lost it all you felt nothing, and nothing was not better if you knew how perfect felt.

TBC

So, yet another age old fic I might continue; and by might I mean will definitely when I have time. REVIEW. Again, I'm not reposting on AI.


End file.
